


Christmas on the Hotspur

by Lilliana_Isnt_Writing



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing
Summary: Maria and Bush conspire to arrange a Christmas treat for Horatio. Podfic for Sanguinity.
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower & William Bush, Horatio Hornblower/Maria Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Christmas on the Hotspur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas on the Hotspur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151659) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



> Merry Christmas!

**Download here:** [[MP3]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eSrM6tTqE2gXob5yKtkJCnzWlrs5Q80h/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
